


Obligatory High School AU

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bullying, Drabble, High School AU, M/M, Protective!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: HS AU - Tim is getting bullied and Jason will have none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligatory High School AU

“Hey, aren’t you the Drake kid?”

Tim paused, looking up from his book. There had been a break in class, the teacher called away to the principal's office. It left the class unchecked and chattering. He’d tucked himself as far away from the rest of the class as he could have possibly gotten. Yet the paper barrier did nothing to stop him from getting interrupted. He nodded in answer to the question.

“Is true that your dad wasted all his money and now you have to live off food stamps?” The taller, male student asked.

Tim blinked, not expecting the question. He opened his mouth, not sure at all with what to respond with.

“Nah, that’s not right man,” another student cut in, shoving the first. “His dad slept with a prostitute and now has to pay a bunch of fees.”

Tim’s mouth opened wider. He glanced between the two, still working to come up something to say.

“That’s not it either, I heard he killed his wife and has been paying off the police,” someone else chimed in.

The group around Tim’s desk was steadily getting bigger. It made his hands tighten and his stomach churn. He wanted them to go away, to stop bringing up such ridiculous rumors. The last thing he wanted was to be reminded that his family was falling out of respect and he had to suffer through it. He raised his book over his face.

“Oi, oi! Don’t ignore us, you haven’t answered our question,” the first student snapped, knocking the book aside.

Tim winced, reluctantly looking up to them. “I do not know which question to answer,” he deadpanned.

A girl to his left clicked her tongue. “Don’t bother, Brad. He’s a Drake.”

“What’s that mean?” One student voiced.

“It means,” the girl explained, sparing a brief disdainful look toward Tim. “They think they’re better than everyone else. Selfish brats, all of them.”

“Who told you that?” Brad asked, crossing his arms.

“It was on the television,” she replied.

The students agreed that that was a good source of information, nodding and murmuring amongst themselves. The same student that had knocked the book away, leaned down to meet Tim’s eyes.

“Don’t you have anything to say, Baby Drake?”

Tim slowly shook his head, lips thin and jaw tight.  
The teen shoved the desk into his stomach, drawing a cough from him. “You’re boring,” he sighed, stepping back. “Maybe you really do think you’re better than us. Come on, say something.” He snapped his fingers next to Tim’s ear, making him flinch and draw back.

“Yeah, come on. Say something,” someone chirped in the back.

Tim swallowed, jerking away when the teen clapped in front of his face. “Please, stop,” he gritted out, brow furrowed. “We’re supposed to be reading.”

The group laughed. One boy dipped down to lift the book that had been cast aside. He tossed it at Tim, harder than was needed. It hit his shoulder before he caught it.

“We’re supposed to be doing a lot of things,” the girl from previous said.

“Like reading,” a new, much deeper voice cut in.

The group turned, wide eyed. There was nothing worse than being caught in the act. If they were lucky it wouldn't be a teacher. If Tim was unlucky, it would be someone worse.

An older student with a sharp glare and crossed arms met them. “You know, when I was sent over to check on you I didn’t think I’d have to deal with a pack of morons.”

“Who are you?” Brad snapped, glowering.

“Jason Todd, but I’m not sure why that matters,” he replied. “Get back to your seat before I get you back into it.”

Brad floundered, not sure how to take the harsh tone.

When the group didn’t seem prepared to move, Jason growled at them. He leaned forward and snapped next to Brad’s ear. “Hey, are you deaf? Did your parents sell your ears to get you into this school? I said get back to your seat.” 

They scattered.

Tim hunkered down in his seat, not liking this new comer any more than he had the others. He lifted the book back over his face.

“Are you going to be okay?” Jason asked, quietly. He knelt down next to Tim.

Tim practically shoved his nose into the binding of the book. He nodded, despite the rub of paper against skin. He didn't have to look to know that Jason was standing again. Silently he hoped the older student would go away and he could finally finish reading in peace.

“Liar. I’ll sit with you,” Jason said, dropping into the seat beside Tim. “Why don’t you stop them?” He spoke up after a pause.

“I’d rather not,” he mumbled, slowly lowering the book back to the desk's surface. He didn't take his gaze from up but he could see Jason leaning on one elbow out of the corner of his eye.

“Why? You like being harassed?”

Tim shook his head. “If I say something, it becomes a fight. And… I'm not a big fan of pain."

“They have hit you?” Jason glared, sitting up.

Tim shrugged.

Jason growled. “You’re hanging with me from now on, kid. I’ll let you read. Maybe you’ll finally finish that book.”


End file.
